Untold Secret
by neglectedreamer
Summary: What will happen if Tina will introduce her boyfriend, Mike to her mom? one-shot. PLEASE R&R. :


Mike and I had been together for months now, and my mom just came home from her business trip from Hong Kong. She knew that we were already dating, but she hasn't met him yet, so I decided to introduce him.

So the day came. Mike came to our house to pick me up. He was treating us for dinner, and thank god it wasn't in Dim Sum. Mom said that she's going to her office first, and then she'll just follow us to the restaurant. I wasn't this nervous when Mike introduced me to his mom; I wasn't able to meet his dad because he already died when Mike was 9. I wish I had met Mike's dad, because I never knew the feeling to have one.

As we waited for my mom to come, Mike noticed that I was getting nervous. "Hey, don't be nervous, babe. It's going to be alright." He gently squeezed my hand.

"I know," I smiled as I squeezed back his. "But I just can't help it."

After a few minutes, mom came. "Hi baby!" She greeted me. There, I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest any moment.

"H-Hi, mom," I smiled. "This is Mike Chang, my boyfriend."

"Hi, Mrs. Cohen-Chang," He stood up and pulled a chair. "Here, have a seat."

"Thanks." She said as she sat. "I'm sorry if I was a bit late, kids."

"It's okay, mom." I smiled.

Mom remained silent as we waited for our orders to come. I noticed that she stared at Mike, she studied his face, the way he laughed, the way he talked, everything. If she wasn't my mom, I'd get jealous. As we were in the middle of our dinner, "Mike, your last name is Chang, right?" She interjected.

"Yes, ma'am," He smiled.

"Do you know any James Chang?"

"Yup," He nodded. "He's my dad."

Mom was shocked from what she heard. "Really? Wow, small world." She said.

"You know him, mom?" I asked.

"Uh, he used to be my classmate in high school." She answered.

"Wow! That's awesome!" I smiled.

"So how is he now?" She asked Mike.

"Uh, he's dead now. He died because of cardiac arrest." He frowned.

"Oh." She looked like she was about to cry when she heard that. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. Mike, I think we need to go now. Thanks for the dinner, I really enjoyed it. C'mon Tina, let's go." She said as she dragged me out of the restaurant.

"B-but mom," Was all I had said as she dragged me.

"Ouch, that hurts!" I said as I took my arm out of my mom's hands. "Mom, what's wrong? Why?"

"Tina, you shut up." She said as she opened the car and went inside. "C'mon, get inside."

"No. I will stay here until you say what's happening." I said.

"T-Tina, please, just...just get inside the car." She seemed like she was about to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I said as I went inside our car.

"Nothing," She tried to fight back her tears. "Let's go home?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I know that there's something going on with my mom, but she might get mad at me if I'd ask her right now. Our ride home was silent; all you could hear was the sound of the engine and the cars outside. When we got home, she immediately went inside her room. I caught her crying when I entered.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I said as I approached her in her lying in her bed, all curled up. "Tell me. Mom, I'm getting worried."

"Oh, Tina." She sobbed as she hugged me.

"It's okay, it's okay." I said as I rubbed her back. "Now tell me, what's wrong, ma? Do you like Mike? Do you hate him?"

"Remember when you were a kid, you would always ask me where your dad is?" She said as she sat beside me and wiped her tears. I nodded. "You see, your dad and I met back when we were in high school. I was the loser one in the whole school. I was bullied, but your dad was always there to rescue me. Your dad was one of the most popular kids in our school. We were total opposites. I had a huge crush on your father. He was totally the guy that I've dreamed of ever since. I never thought that he would like me and ask me out for a date. But one day, in our math class, he approached me and asked me out. And that's where it all started. We were juniors back then, and our relationship became stronger as the days passed. But we never told our parents that we were dating each other until we were both in college. Both of our families were against our relationship, that's why we moved in together. We worked so hard just to make a living and to balance our studies. We both graduated college without any help from our families, and we even became happier when we found out that I was pregnant. At first, we thought that we were only going to have a baby girl. But after a few minutes since you got out, I had a contraction again, and a baby boy came out. I gave birth to twins. Your dad and I were so happy to have both of you. I thought everything was perfect, and all that was missing was marriage. But one day, your aunt, your dad's sister, came. She said that their dad was already dying and they've heard that I already gave birth. He wanted to see the both of you. But you were sick, and were in the hospital. I let your dad go back to his family with your brother, while I took care of you. He promised to come back, but he never did. After you got out of the hospital the following week, I left you in our neighbour while went to their house. Your aunt saw me, and then I looked for your dad and your brother. She said that they went..."

"Wait, mom, where is this leading to? What is the connection of Mike to my dad and to my twin brother? And why did you tell me that I have a twin brother? Where's dad right now?" There were so many questions that came in to my mind after hearing the real story behind my parents. Whenever I would ask mom where my dad is, she would usually tell me that he was in Korea, and mom left him there. But I never knew that I have a twin brother. And I rarely asked her about dad because she didn't want to talk about it.

"Tina, sweetie, I never left your dad in Korea." She said.

"Then where is he now? Is he here in the US? And where is my brother?" My voice suddenly rose.

"Tina, I'm sorry." She continued to cry. "I should've told you that a long time ago."

"But where are they now?" I continued to ask as tears started to stream down from my cheeks.

"Your aunt said that they already went to California with your granddad. And then when I came back for them after a month, I found out that your dad was already married to another woman." She buried her hands to her face and continued to cry. "Till this day, I really don't know why he left us and married another woman, Tina." She sobbed.

I really felt sorry for mom. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, and she deserves a man who will treat her right. But right now, all I want to know is what happened to my dad and to my brother.

"Mom," I hugged her. "It's alright. I'm sorry if I raised my voice on you. I'm so sorry, mom." I apologized.

"Tina," She hugged me back. "I'm sorry too. I should've told you that before."

"It's okay." I smiled. "But mom, I want to know where my dad and my brother are right now."

"Tina, James is your father." She said.

"W-what? James who?" I asked.

"Mike's dad." She said.

That's when it struck me. That's why she was staring at Mike the whole entire time that we were together. That's why she immediately wanted to go home after she knew what happened to Mike's dad. That's why she kept on crying since we came home. And I now fully understood why mom didn't want to talk anything about dad.

"So that means that, Mike is my?" I asked.

"Your brother." She finished my sentence. "Yes, Tina, Mike is your brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so this idea popped in to my mind when Jenna said that "Mike and Tina are great.", then Kevin suddenly said, "And also maybe related." at Paleyfest. :))

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. :))

**PLEASE R & R! Thanks! :D**


End file.
